Zaproszenie
by Lilijana
Summary: Jak co roku, w okresie świąt, Molly odwiedza grób swojego ojca, gdy nagle jak spod ziemi, tuż za jej plecami, pojawia się Sherlock Holmes z propozycją, którą trudno i nie sposób odrzucić.


**Zaproszenie**

**A/N: **Moja własna, krótka wersja Sherlolly. Możliwa kontynuacja, jeśli, Drogi Czytelniku, pozostawisz po sobie drobny ślad i skomentujesz moją pracę. :)

* * *

Molly spojrzała w dół. Znajome pieczenie pod powiekami znów powróciło, lecz ona tylko westchnęła tęsknie i uklękła, by położyć na ziemi niewielki bukiecik, który kupiła przed bramą cmentarza. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na lodowatych i czarnych niczym niebo bez gwiazd literach. Od śmierci ojca upłynęło już tak wiele lat, a tęsknota za nim rosła z każdym kolejnym mijanym rokiem. Sprawiała wrażenie jakby zakorzeniła się głęboko w jej sercu i miała pozostać w nim na zawsze. Utajona w oczach lub ukryta w środku i lśniąca kolorami przeszłości i barwnych (jeszcze) wspomnień.

Przymknęła powieki. Ujrzała jego uśmiech, który zdawał się blaknąć wraz z upływem bezlitosnego czasu. Nie chciała go zapomnieć. Bała się, że wspomnienia związane z ojcem znikną i pozostaną tylko pożółkłe, puste kartki. W jej pamięci pozostałby na zawsze, jednak jego osoba, twarz, oczy, dotyk, głos odeszłyby w zapomnienie. Przypominało to trochę pestkę będącą tylko wspomnieniem tego, że kiedyś była wewnętrzną częścią owocu.

Westchnęła. Dlaczego Boże Narodzenie sprawiało, że stawała się tak melancholijna? Czy to ta atmosfera? Atmosfera świąt… Pro moc je w sklepach, rek lamy świąteczne przed stawiających aktorów w sztucznej szczęśliwości sztucznych rodzin, wszechobecne ba nery oraz plakaty zachęcające konsumenta do kup na jakże świątecznych pro duktów, przyozdobione w baj ko we świecidełka, błyskotki, gwiazdy betlejemskie i barwnie zielone choin ki, chcące sprawić wrażenie „ciepłych i rodzinnych". Gdzie podziała się prawdziwa atmosfera świąt? Prawdziwe ciepło? Szczera życzliwość? Dziś ludzie są je dynie bier ny mi lustra mi od bijający mi światło Bożego Narodzenia.

Molly otworzyła oczy i podniosła się pocierając i chuchając w zmarznięte dłonie. Zbyt dużo myślała. Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Wsunęła ręce do kieszeni kurtki i odwróciła się stając twarzą w twarz z Sherlockiem.

- Chryste. – Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze do ust i cofnęła się o krok. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

Detektyw popatrzył na nią przez moment, po czym jego wzrok powędrował na grób, przy którym jeszcze przed chwilą przyklękała.

- Myślisz, że zmarłych obchodzi, kiedy ktoś przyjdzie na ich grób? – prychnął, a z jego ust wyleciał obłoczek pary.

- To święto dla nas – odpowiedziała cicho Molly i zerknęła w stronę płyty nagrobowej. – Byśmy pamiętali.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi patrząc z powrotem na panią patolog. Kobieta zacisnęła usta i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Odwróciła się i razem z detektywem ruszyła w stronę bramy cmentarza.

- John jest zajęty dekorowaniem choinki po raz pierwszy jako nie-kawaler? – zagadnęła, by przerwać ciszę. Detektyw uniósł kącik ust.

- Małżeństwo go zniszczy – burknął jakby od niechcenia i przytrzymał drzwi bramy czekając aż Molly przejdzie pierwsza.

- Daj spokój. W końcu jest szczęśliwy. To dobrze widzieć go takiego, zwłaszcza po ostatnich minionych latach, które przysporzyły mu nie lada… Cierpienia.

Brunet wsunął ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i odwrócił głowę, by kobieta nie mogła dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy.

- Zdziadzieje przez leżenie przed telewizorem i opychaniem się tłustym jedzeniem – odezwał się po chwili, na co Molly roześmiała się ciepło.

- To normalne, że chce pobyć trochę czasu ze swoją żoną, Sherlock. Kocha ją.

- Ją tak. Siedzenia w domu nie. – Sherlock wzniósł oczy ku niebu. – Dlatego nie rozumiem w czym problem, by asystować mi na miejscu zbrodni. Wcześniej żadna _dziewczyna _nie stanowiła problemu. – Wymówił to słowo z dziwnym grymasem na twarzy.

- Ponieważ, na litość boską, wcześniej były to tylko dziewczyny. – Lekarka poczuła zirytowanie. - Mary jest jego żoną. Kocha ją w zupełnie inny sposób niż…

- Molly, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z relacji mąż – żona, tyle że to zdecydowanie nie moja działka. Nie rozumiem, w czym problem, by jej odmówić w wykonywaniu tak nudnego zadania jak ubieranie jakiegoś drzewka! Doprawdy, obawiam się, że w jego organizmie zabraknie adrenaliny od nadmiaru wrażeń przy podłączaniu świątecznych lampek do prądu. To takie ekscytujące!

Molly zacisnęła usta i spojrzała rozbawiona na detektywa.

- Sherlock – zaczęła – ty jesteś zazdrosny o Mary…?

Mężczyzna spiorunował ją spojrzeniem i prychnął.

- W moim umyśle nie ma miejsca na tak błahe rzeczy.

Pani patolog odwróciła głowę nadal się uśmiechając. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że miała rację. Brunet złapał taksówkę i mimo oporów kobiety, która chciała iść piechotą, została zmuszona wsiąść do samochodu. W ciągu minionych trzech lat wiele się zmieniło. Po sfingowanej śmierci Sherlocka była jedyną osobą, z którą miał kontakt. Wysyłał jej e-maile o postępach w likwidowaniu ludzi z sieci Moriarty'ego, od czasu do czasu pisał sms-y. Gdy na świecie nie pozostał już nikt, kto mógłby mieć jakiekolwiek powiązanie z kryminalistą doradczym wrócił do Londynu i podał Molly adres swojego tymczasowego schronienia, którym było obskurne mieszkanie w jednym z miejscowych moteli. Wtedy pozostało już tylko ujawnienie się, które okazało się o wiele gorsze niż samo unicestwienie Moriarty'ego i jego ludzi. Lekarka pomagała mu najlepiej jak mogła. Odwiedzała go, przynosiła jedzenie, raz kupiła mu nawet kilka rzeczy i kosmetyków. Robiła co w jej mocy, by postawić mężczyznę na nogi, którego z początku tak silny umysł zdawał się go powoli zawodzić. Przeważnie w nocy. Molly nie pytała. Raz ujrzała jego spuchnięte i zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy. Koszmar. Wiedziała, że Sherlock wiedział, że ona wie. Nie chciała dobijać leżącego, a w szczególności, że był on jej przyjacielem. Specyficznym i odrobinę ekscentrycznym, ale przyjacielem.

- Zaprosisz Johna na święta? – spytała zerkając na detektywa. – I mówiąc Johna mam na myśli również Mary.

Brunet wywrócił oczami i spojrzał przez okno.

- Nie potrzebuję ich do szczęścia – odparł beznamiętnie.

- Mary nie.

Sherlock zignorował uwagę kobiety i wyjął telefon wystukując coś szybko na klawiaturze.

- Potrzebuję nerki – odezwał się po jakieś minucie. Molly otworzyła szeroko oczy i spojrzała zszokowana na przyjaciela.

- J-jak… Mój Boże… Sherlock.

Brunet oderwał wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał spod zmarszczonym brwi na kobietę. Westchnął z poirytowaniem i wzniósł oczy ku górze.

- Do sprawy, na litość boską – wycedził przez zęby i schował telefon do kieszeni. – Większość schorzeń nerek przebiega długo bezobjawowo, dlatego muszę dogłębnie zbadać zamordowanego mężczyznę, który notabene leży u ciebie w kostnicy, by rozpoznać jakieś nieprawidłowości sugerujące ich chorobę.

- Och, jasne – wydusiła z siebie Molly i odetchnęła głęboko. – Wracając do tematu świąt…

- Przyjdź o 19.

Pani patolog uniosła zaskoczona brwi i odgarnęła nerwowo za ucho kosmyk włosów.

- Jesteś… pewien?

- Nie, żartowałem. – Sherlock nie mógł powstrzymać się od głośnego westchnięcia. – Po co miałbym ci proponować przyjście, skoro bym tego nie chciał? To byłoby nielogiczne.

- Ja… No, wiesz… Myślałam, że może…

- Dobra rada, Molly, nie myśl za dużo. To nie dla ciebie.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się krótko i samochód zatrzymał się.

- Zapłaciłem za taksówkę, żeby dowiozła cię do twojego mieszkania – powiedział i otworzył drzwi.

- Och… To miłe z twojej strony. – Molly uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na wyskakującego z pojazdu detektywa.

- Nie spóźnij się, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru ucinać sobie pogawędki z Mary. – Skrzywił się wypowiadając jej imię i spojrzał na panią patolog. Przez moment zawahał się i uniósł kącik ust. – Do zobaczenia, Molly Hooper.

Zamknął drzwi, a kobieta odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Samochód ruszył, a ona spostrzegła, że jej twarz zdobił szeroki uśmiech. Splotła dłonie i przygryzła dolną wargę. Może w tym roku nie będzie musiała patrzeć na puste miejsce przy stole samotnie?


End file.
